


Actions have consequences (the boy has learned that lesson a long time ago)

by MythiesArchives



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 canon lives, Consequences, Doomsday, Dream Smp, Fate, Not Beta Read, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Script AU, Strings of Fate, TommyInnit hears a voice, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), actions have consequences, community house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythiesArchives/pseuds/MythiesArchives
Summary: The script holds his strings and controls every action he does and he will try his best to allow it and follow its orders.  He is a main character and if he does not complete his role, then everyone else will reap the consequences. This is his role in the story and he will make sure he does it well.
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Actions have consequences (the boy has learned that lesson a long time ago)

Tommy stood in the wreckage of the community house, the words he is about to say is going to bring so much hurt to the person besides him. He didn't want to but the voice in his head told him all that he needed to know.

"Follow the script Tommy~" 

It said in a sing-song voice with annoyed the fuck out of him but he knew there would be consequences. The last time he tried to stop the destruction of Lmanberg, some magical force stopped him from aiming properly and he lost his life.

He knew that even the littlest things that you do wrong, the script will punish you tenfold. He messed up a few times after that and the consequences was not on him, but on others. He tended to only find out days after and the voice would taunt him, it would always say something along the lines of,

"Oopsies! Guess you messed up again, huh?~"

He had messed up and before he knew it, Tubbo had horns growing from his head.

He knew that if he stayed with Techno and helped him destroy the country, the script would retaliate with a haufty punishement. It especially warned him that this would be the moment that put in motion a main event. Main events always had dire concequences.

Tommy tried to stop Wilbur from blowing up country, and the script gave him that. (Even if it had made him do it a month later)

He couldn't find the button and ended up not blowing it up. Tubbo on the other hand, he exploded with the fire work. One of the fireworks did not go and explode straight away, so only when it found itself a home in his flesh, it exploded in him.

Main events usually always had someone loosing a life. That event meant Wilbur, but he had traded it for Tubbo's life. It was something he'd always regret, Tubbo would never know it was him because he was restricted from telling him and Tubbo would also forever live with the scars on his body and on his mind.

The hurt in Tubbo's voice when he said the discs don't matter. The clear betrayal that Techno felt when he said he was with Tubbo!

But Alas, Tommy could not do anything.

Dream thought he had Tommy wrapped around his fingers but Tommy knew that the one that held his strings was not him but something far greater.

The script is never in his favor. It will always remind him that he will never find peace and if he decides to run away? He may as well leave knowing that the blood from everyone in the SMP is on his hands.

Knowing this, Tommy lets the script have it's ways. He lets the script have it's fun. Whoever decided to write this script would probably not ever know of the horrors that happened. His world was just a story and Tommy knew that. If he ruined the story, than the plotline would be all over the place. That's why the script is there.

For the main character to not corrupt or for them to go astray, there must be something holding them down. Tommy would have no one in this story of great betrayal. There is a reason that the script is there. It will not go away until the symphony is over, so Tommy decided he will follow along until the end.

If he is seen as a menace, as a bad guy in other's eyes, it will be fine. He will let it be because if he doesn't, there is only a worse ending for them all.

When he dies by one of the people who had been wronged by his actions, he will smile. He will smile as he falls down from his high podium and he will be overjoyed as his role is over.

If he comes back as a ghost, or gets resurrected he will probably pull a GeorgeNotFound and just sleep. If there is a chance for resurrection, he will push one of the many other spirits towards it. You have to be in the radius of the ritual to be resurrected so he will run far away from it. (or he'll try)

Time and time again he has followed the script, and he knows that no matter what he will continue to do so.

For all he knows, his end may never come but he will try his best to move out of the role of main character so that everything he does will not ruin the lives of everyone else. This is his fate, forever sentanced to follow the string of fate, forever knowing he can never move away from that string because he will ruin all the strings of the people standing besides him. 

This is his end, his destiny, his fate. No one will know of the secrets he hides, of his motivations, and of the reasons behind what he does. This is Tommy's fate and he will be damn sure to follow it because he knows that the life of everyone he knows is on his hands.

Forever doomed to follow a set course of actions.

This is the story of TommyInnit, and he will make sure that you will only read the story that was made and not the story inside and outside of the lines.

This is his fate.


End file.
